This invention relates to carrying cases for musical instruments and, more particularly, to separable, dual carrying cases for pairs of stringed instruments (e.g., guitars), wherein two encased instruments are carried in face to face relationship, with the base of one instrument positioned adjacent to the neck of the other instrument, and vice versa.
Musicians who play stringed musical instruments such as guitars, ukuleles, mandolins, etc., frequently carry with them pairs of instruments in order to be able to rapidly switch from one instrument to another in the event of damage (e.g., string breakage) during a performance, or in order to have two different types of stringed instruments available for use. Stringed instruments, in general, are trapezoidally-shaped with wide bases and narrow necks. Accordingly, carrying cases for these instruments have a similar arrangement and, when more than one instrument case has to be carried by a musician, it results in a bulky, awkward load to be carried. This is particularly true since most conventional carrying cases for instruments are made of a heavy, crush-proof material that significantly enlarges the volume of the carrying case.
It is therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved carrying case for musical instruments which overcomes the disadvantages associated with earlier types of carrying cases.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved dual carrying case for two trapezoidally-shaped musical instruments, wherein the instruments are carried in face to face relationship within separate parts of the carrying case, with the wide end of one instrument positioned adjacent to the narrow end of the other.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved dual carrying case for trapezoidally-shaped musical instruments, wherein the dual carrying case may be quickly separated into separate individual carrying cases.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds.